Bleeding Love
by TheShieldClique
Summary: Jessica Rose Longoria is a strong lady she's been tho hell and back when she meets Dean Ambrose her life changes
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dean Ambrose/Jonathan Good or any other Wwe superstar I only own Jessicca Longoria,Annabelle Calaway and Brett Longoria_

_Authors Note:Okay so this is my first ever Dean Ambrose Fanfic I had this story in my head for a while now Jessica has been hurt in the pass by her abusive jealous boyfriend when she moves back to Tampa, Florida to be with her family she's meets her brothers best friend Dean Ambrose will He show her what real love is or will the pass come back and haunt her? _

_**I just landed in Tampa,Florida as everybody gathered out the plane I was the last one off I gathered my luggage then settled in my seat waiting for my ride my brother Brett was suppose to be here 30 mintues before I landed where the hell is he.. While I was looking though my phone I felt a tap on my shoulder I tuned around and smiled "Brooothhherrrr" I said as I jumped in his arms "Sisssssttterrr" he said as he wrapped his arms around me "God I missed you umba lumba" he said while putting me down I smiled as he still called meumba lumba ,yes I am short really short at like 5'0 short I hugged him and laughed "I missed you more my Jolly Green Giant" He laughed and helped me with my luggage we walked out of the airport and into the parking lot to find his car. When we found his car we packed my shit in the trunk and got in the car we buckled up we were on our way home my home... "You know mom is excited to see you as so is the whole family" he said while focousing on the road I smiled and looked out the window " You don't know how much I missed y'all" I said breathing in deeply Brett looked at my and smiled he squeezed my hand and went back to the road 20 mintues later we pulled up to our parents house I was so excited and hyper I jumped out of the car and waited for my brother to gather my stuff I would help but I'm to lazy right now I smiled he looked at me and rolled his eyes " You know you can help right" he said closing the trunk I just laughed and ran to the door I smiled and walked in I could instanly smell my mothers cooking my mom was a amazing cook I missed her cooking I was taking everything in "I think everybody is out back" Brett said smiling going up stairs to put my things away I raised my eyebrow and smiled I walked though the kitchen and though the diningroom the blinds were closed so I opened them and my eyes went wide when I opened the glass door my jaw dropped...**_

_**Ohh what you guys thinks going to happen lol leave comments and rate please!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**"WELCOME HOME JESSICA" Everyone screamed She covered her mouth while she had tears in her eyes she smiled and ran to her parents "My babys home" her mother said while hugging her and kissing her forehead Jessica let go of her mother and ran to her father "Daddddddyyyy" she yelled jumping into his arms he laughed " My little girl is finally home" he said putting her down and kissing her cheek " For good" Jessica said winking at her mother she smiled and rubbed her back " Go say hi to your sisters and guess mija they are dying to see you" her mother said Jessica wripped a few tears away her mother gave her one last hug and walked into the house Jessica saw her two sisters talking to each other so she ran and jumped on her sister Olivia "Sisssssttteerrr" Jessica screamed into her ear she jumped a little " Jeeeessssiiicca" she screamed and jumped into her arms she looked around and saw her other sister Beth she saw Jessica and ran they all hugged and cried "I missed you big sister" Beth said hugging Jessica tighter "Yeah Jessica we all missed you" Olivia said looking at her in the eyes full of hurt she frowned "Well I am back for good sisters and I am never leaving again" Jessica said looking at them with a smile on her face "Promise" Olivia said "Pinky promise" Jessica said holding out her pinky she took it and She put her forehead aginst hers and smiled "loser" Olivia said laughing walking away Jessica laughed and went to say hello to all her other guess**

**Brett's Pov:**

**"Dude come on let me just say hi" Dean said smiling I looked at him and rolled my eyes I turned around and saw Jessica talking to some of her friends I smiled gosh I missed her my baby sister is finally home I thought I turned back around " Dean if I let you meet my sister promise me you wont do anything stupid alright" I told Dean with a little anger in my voice Dean put his hands up in devenice " I promise man geez" Dean said taking another beer out the cooler I signed I tuned my head towards Jessica "Jessica come here please I want you to meet someone" I yelled Jessica smiled and started walking towards us great now I have to watch Dean I said to my self...**

**Jessica walked up to Brett and put her arms around his waist he looked down at her and smiled he put his arm around her shoulder "Jessica I would like you to meet my best mate Dean, Dean this is my beautiful LITTLE sister Jessica" Brett said looking at Dean giving him a death glare Jessica smiled and let go Brett and walked up to Dean and opened her arms out Dean looked at her weird "She likes to hug Dean" Brett said laughing Dean laughed and hugged Jessica "Its nice to finally meet you Jessica" Dean said letting go of her Jessica smiled "Its so nice to meet you too Dean" Brett just stared at them and cleared his throat " So sis Dean is a Wwe superstar he is the United States Champion" Brett said Jessica smiled wide "Oh my god thats so cool congratulations Dean" Jessica said hugging him again Dean smiled and hugged her tight "Thank you Jessica" Dean said letting her go they sat down and talked for a while **

**Dean's Pov:**

**Jessica is so beautiful and the most nicest person I met shes funny,a little bit shy I think its cute everytime I tell her she has a adorable laugh she would look at her feet and laugh I think me and her are going to get along just fine I just need to control myself before Brett kicks my ass I turned my head and saw Brett looking our way he gave me a 'Don't do anything stupid look' I just nodded my head "So Dean do you like working for the Wwe" Jessica said eating a pickle and smiling I laughed and shook my head " Yes I do very much its like my life I grew up on it" I told her taking a sip of my beer she nodded her head " I should go see one of your matches one day" Jessica said finishing her pickle my face lit up " You really would go if I invited you?" I said smiling Jessica saw my face and smiled " Yes of course I'll go and support you" she said I was happy I never really had no one to come see me wrestle Jessica was the first person who ever told me they come and support me I looked at her and smiled I grapped her hand and held it she looked at me and blushed I laughed and kissed her hand.**

**Jessica's Pov:**

**He kissed my hand Dean kissed my hand oh my lord okay Jessica calm down calm down he is your brother's best friend I bet I look like a weirdo right now I am blushing like crazy "So Jessica can I ask you something?" Dean said still holding my hand "Sure what is it?" I manged to get out he look me in the eyes and smiled "Will you come and support me at tonights Wwe event?" Dean said still looking me in the eyes I smiled and said...**

**Author's Note: Ohhhhh what you guys think she will say? well heres chapter two lovely reader I hope you like it :) rate,comment anything3**


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: I'm so sorry guys that the chapters are short I am new at this so just hang in there please I will try my hardest to make them longer.

**"Will you come and support me at tonights Wwe event?" Dean said looking at Jessica she looked at Dean and smiled " I would love to go and support you Dean" the look on Dean's face was adorable he was smiling showing his dimples Jessica couldn't help but laugh she looked down at their hands Dean was still holding her hand stroking her palm with his thumb but she didn't mind it felt nice they were looking into each other eyes until someone cleared their throat we look up and saw Brett standing with a confuse look he was looking down at our hands and Dean let go of her hand he looked at her and smiled he got up and walked to the cooler Jessica was a little disapointed "So Umm...sis mom needs you in the kitechen" Brett said pointing to the house she nodded and got up walked to the house she looked back and caught Dean looking her he winked at her and Jessica smiled and looked away before he saw her blush.**

**Brett's Pov:**

**When I saw Dean holding Jessica's hand I got pissed I walked up to him "Can I talk to you for a mintue Dean" I told him he looked at me and nodded we walked into the house and into the livingroom "What the fuck was that man?" I screamed/whrisperd Dean just looked at him like he dont know what the fuck I was talking about I pointed towards the kitchen where Jessica was "You holding my sisters hand" I told him he just glared at the tv I signed and sat down on the couch " Did you invite her tonight?" I said he nodded I got up and half way to the backdoor I said "Whatever you do don't fall for her man y'all can be friends and all but don't fall for her" all I said walking out the backdoor.**

**Dean's Pov:**

**"Whatever you do don't fall for her man y'all can be friends and all but don't fall for her" Brett said before walking out the back I just sat there looking at the tv,tf does he think he is telling who and who not to fall for I dont even like Jessica that way...wait do I,I asked myself I shook the thought out of my head and looked down at my watch it was 3:30pm me and Brett had to get going to the arena and get ready for tonight I got up and before I went out back I saw Jessica helping her mom put the dishes away I admire her body she was really fit with pretty long blonde hair witch I like in my ladys and she was really short that was a plus I laughed to myself I was about to walk out when Bretts's mother noitced me "Oh hello Dear Do you need anything?" she asked me I smiled and said "No Thank you I was about to get Brett and head out to the arena to get ready for tonight" I said hugging her Jessica just leaned against the counter and smiled I looked at her and winked she looked down and blushed "Well okay hunny I am so sorry me and Phil can't make it we have to get rid of our guess" she said laughing pointing to the backyard I laughed and nodded "Its okay Jessica's going anyway right Jess"? I said looking at her trying not to laugh she looked and me "Why yes I am I am really excited" she said smiling I winked at her and said goodbye to her mother and went to go get Brett so we can leave.**

**Jessica's Pov:**

**I watched as Dean walked out the kitchen he turned around and gave me a thumbs up I raised an eyebrow and he almost tripped over the rug by the door I let out a laugh and he walked out the house he was something else "So what you think of Dean sweetie?" my mother said while putting the food away I put a piece of hair behind my ear and blushed "He is really sweet and funny" I said eating a cookie my mother looked at me and smiled "What" I told her she looked at me "You like him" she said turning around to go the dish washer I almost chocked on my cookie "Whhat no I don't" I coughed my mother put her dish towl down and hugged me from the side "Baby hate to break it to ya but yeah you do I can see it" she said fixing my hair I looked at her shocked "How do you know" I said finishing my cookie she just smiled and winked at me and nodded her head towards the door I looked over and saw Brett and Dean coming over I turned back around and jumped on the counter I dont like Dean I do as a friend nothing more...or...or do I I thought to myself.**

**They guys walk to the kitchen "Alright mom and Jess we are out" Brett said hugging his mom "Before you go please help me take this table to the garage" Brett mother asked Brett nodded his head and helped his mom they left Jessica and Dean alone there was silents in the air Dean cleared his throat " You excited for tonight" Dean asked her with a smile on his face Jessica looked up at him and giggled " Yes I am its my first show I know Brett works there for over a year now just never had time to see him and catch a show" I said getting another cookie Dean nodded his head " Well at least your going now to support me tho" Dean said pointing to himself Jessica let out a laugh "Yes Dean I'm going to support you 100% but what does my brother acturally do for the wwe" Jessica said putting a piece of cookie in Deans mouth witch he glady accepts "Well he is a trainer he trains us and helps us find new moves to do in the ring or if any of us gets hurt he helps us get better you know" He said looking at her she nodded her head and smiled Jessica was sitting on the counter and Dean was leaning against her they stared at each other for a while and Dean was leaning in and so was Jessica they were a inch away from each other faces until they heard footsteps coming Dean stood up straight and Jessica hopped off the counter and went to the sink Brett and their mother returned into the kitchen "Well we better get going mom can't be late" Brett said kissing his mother goodbye and then turned to Jess " See you later on around 7:00 the show starts at 7:30" Brett told Jessica she nodded and smiled "Yeah I'll be there at 7:00" she said hugging Brett She went up to Dean and hugged him " We will finished what we started later" Dean whrispered in her ear she blushed and let go and smiled the guys said their finally goodbyes and left.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jessica stood infront of the arena and showed the security guard her backstage pass the guard smiled and let her pass she smiled back and walked into the building she took out her iphone and texted her brother *****Brotherrr I'm inside where do I go* ****she texted her brother she put her phone in her purse and started walking around hoping she find someone to help her she took her phone out to see if Brett texted back but he hasn't while she was looking though her phone she bumped into someone knocking her down she landed on her butt hard "fuck" she wrispered "Oh my god I am so sorry miss I didnt't see you" said the person helping Jessica up she shook her head and smiled "Its okay it was my fault I wasn't paying attention" she said looking up and realizing who it was " Roman?" she said looking at him he looked at her unsure who she was he looked at her real hard and realize who it was " Jessica Rabbitt" he said laughing Jessica started laughing and pushed him a little " I dont't have red hair no more Roman" she said hugging him he smiled and hugged her back "God I haven't seen you in forever Jess How you been?" Roman asked walking beside her she signed " I've been doing okay I just moved back" she said looking around hoping to find her brother Roman just nodded his head " You moved back with James or what?' Jessica tensed up at that name she realized Roman never knew why she left Florida or knew how her relationship was with James the only people that know is her family she finally spoke " Ummm...I.. We aren't together no more" she said rubbing the back of her neck Roman looked down at her and realized how uncomfortable she was about the subject he knew something was up but he didnt't want to push it so he changed he subject " You know Annie misses you alot she talks about you" Roman said smiling Jessica smiled the name of her best friend they were like sisters but lost all contacted when she moved she felt like shit the whole year she was gone " Oh my god I miss her too how is she doing? Does she hate me? I feel horrible Roman I hate myself" Jessica said with a crack in her voice like she was about to cry Roman stopped and pulled Jessica in a hug " Shhhh please don't cry Jess please she doesn't hate you, don't say those things she still loves you like a sister she is just hurt because you just picked up and left without saying anything to us you...just..just left without saying goodbye" Roman said into her hair and rubbing her back Jessica signed and pulled away looking up at Roman " I am so sorry I didn't say anything to y'all I really wanted to...but...I couldn't" Jessica said whrispering the last part Roman looked at her with a concern look on his face " Jessica what happen between you and James?" Roman said with a little anger in his voice he didn't want to ask but he needed to know Jessica was like a little sister to him Jessica looked at the ground and signed she knew she had to explain herself she took a deep breath looked up at Roman he had a serious face "Roman the reason I left was because.." she was about to explain until she was interrupted " Jessica there you are I was texting you and calling you" Brett said hugging Jessica and giving Roman a guy friend handshake " Oh I didnt even hear my phone go off" Jessica said checking her phone witch was on silent " Well I am glad your here sis" Brett said smiling Roman nodded in agreement she just smiled and started walking with them.**

**Roman Pov:**

**I couldnt believe Jessica was here after a long whole year without seeing her I was happy to see her but I was still a little mad at her not just for up and leaving without a word but hurting Annie, Annie is my fiancee Jessica's best friend since elementary school my best friend since high school when Jessica left Annie was hurt not just hurt but heartbroken it took me all I had to make her happy again now that Jessica's back Annie and her can talk and go back to being best friends I took my phone out and went tho my contact list and pressed Annie's name it took two rings til she picked up "Hey babe" Annie said tho the phone I smiled god I missed her I can't wait to see her " Hey baby you almost here" I asked walking into the lockerroom I saw Jessica and Brett talking I smiled I couldnt wait to see Jess reaction when Annie gets here " Yeah babe I'm 10 mintues away I'm so excited I can't wait to the boys" she said laughing obviously joking I started laughing " Ha Ha Ha you got jokes babe" I said smiling into the phone " You know me baby haha well I'm almost there I see you in your lockerroom" she said I smiled and said "Yes babe see you then" I said "okay babe love you" she said " I love you more Annabelle" I said smiling she laughed and hung up I thew my phone in my bag and started getting ready for tonight we had a match tonight against Daniel Bryan and The Usos while I was getting ready Seth walked in dressed and ready to go " Yo Roman wheres An..." Seth was about to say weres Annie but I stopped him by coughing he looked at me weird and shook my head and nodded my head towards Brett and Jessica " Sethhhh my main mate" Brett said "I want you to meet my sister Jessica" Brett said interdoucing them I smiled and started streching about 5 mintues in I heard a knock at the door I knew it was Annie she texted me saying she was walking towards the arena I walked to the door and swung it open there stood my beautiful Fiancee I picked her up and hugged her tight " God I missed you baby" I said into her neck she giggled and I put her down and kissed " I missed you too babe" she said kissing me again "but I missed my boys more" she said winking at me I laughed and we walked inside I saw Seth infront of Jessica talking to her and Brett no where to be found I cleared my throat and Seth turned around he saw Annie and ran up to her and hugged her Jessica just stood there with a worried look on her face I shrugged it off " Annie I missed youuuuuu" Seth said well more like screamed into Annie's ear she laughed and hugged him back " I missed you too Sethbear" Annie said poking his rips then she looked passed his shoulder and her eyes landed on Jessica her jaw dropped Me and Seth just stood there akwardly Seth coughed " Uhhh Roman lets go find Dean and go get ready for our match" Seth said pointing to the door I nodded " Well ladies y'all talk away and we will see you later" Roman said kissing Annie on the lips and hugging Jessica Annie just nodded as did Jessica well this is going to be a interesting night I said to myself walking out the door closing it.**

**Jessica just stood there looking at Annie her eyes began to water a tear slid down her cheeck and Annie saw and signed she went up to Jessica and hugged her " I am so sorry Annie Im sorry" Jessica cried into Annie's shoulder Annie patted her back " I didn't mean to leave like that I wanted to tell you I did I really did Annie you have to believe me I did please forgive me please your my best friend" Jessica said still crying Annie was in tears now she just held Jessica " Jess its okay I forgive you,you know that I'm just happy your back and here with me" Annie said lifting up Jessica's face wripping Jessica's tears away Jessica hugged Annie and Annie hugged her tighter " I missed you so much Jessica" Annie said in tears now it was her turn to cry Jessica just hugged her " I missed you more Annabelle" Jessica said they stood their for a couple of mintues Annie let go of Jessica and wripped her tears as did Jessica they both looked at each other and laughed their makeup were smuched so after they redid their makeup they made their way toward their seats they passed many superstars who knew Annie because who her father was she interdoce Jessica to a few superstars and divas they were in a middle of a convotion with some divas when they were interrupted " Hello ladys" Brett said smiling Jessica and Annie smiled " Hello Brett" Annie said hugging him Jessica nodded her head with a smile " I just want to let you guys know the guys are up next so I suggest you go find your seats" Brett said winking at them walking away .**

**Jessica's Pov:**

**I was so happy Annie and I made up I got my best friend back I smiled to myslef,We were walking to our seats witch was front row we found them and sat down "Geeezz its so loud" I said covering my ears Annie started laughing " Well what do you expect its wrestling babe" Annie said playfully hitting my shoulder I smiled and we waitied for the guys**

**Seirra**

**Hotel**

**India**

**Echo**

**Lima**

**Delta**

**SHIELD**

**When the music hit Annie pulled us up and we turned to see the boys coming down the stair case we started screaming the boys stopped by were we were sitting and Dean looked at me and winked they jumped over the barricade I blushed and looked away Annie saw it and raised her eyebrow " what was that about missy" Jessica said in my ear I just smiled and shook my head she laughed and turned our attention to the match it had started already,it was middle of the match I had to say these guys were talented and super strong I dont know how they do it I was so focous into the match their were bodys flying everywhere I don't know how many countless times I jumped from my seat Roman,Seth and The Usos were laying outside of the ring and Dean and Daniel Bryan were in the ring I kept my focous on Dean he was extremly amaizng in the ring he was sure talented I covered my eyes when The Usos kicked Dean in the face " Omg that looked painful is he okay?" I asked Annie who was watching Roman she laughed " Of course he is he is a tough ass" Annie said laughing I smiled and turned back to the match The guys lost I was a little disappointed but they did amazing I couldn't wait to go backstage, We made our way though the crowd and made it backstage we saw the guys hanging with Brett Dean saw me and started walking towards us "Well hello ladies you enjoy the show?" Dean said smiling at us " We sure did y'all guys did a good job but not good enough cause y'all still lost" Annie said rolling her eyes I started laughing Dean put his hands over his heart and pouted " Anabanana that hurt, that really hurt I would cry right now but I am still in character" Dean said wipping his fake tears Annie shook her head and laughed she hugged Dean and went to go see Roman I stood there looking around "So what you think Jess you liked it?" Dean said leading me to the lockerroom I smiled and jumped excitedly clapping my hands " Oh my God Dean I loved it so much you did a amazing job your really talented Dean you really are" I said smiling up at him he looked at me and smiled " Thank you Jessica that means alot I'm glad you enjoyed it" Dean said as we walked into the lockerroom and I sat on the couch Dean got a bottle of water and took the tape he had around his hands off he sat beside me and offered me some water I shook my head " no thank you I'm fine" I said smiling at him he smiled and took a sip " Jess I'm really glad you came" Dean said taking my hand in his I looked down at my feet and smiled blushing a little " So you met the other two guys yet?" Dean said not letting go of my hand I nodded " Yeah Brett interdoced me to Seth and I bumped into Roman when I arrived here but I already knew Roman and Annie" I told him he looked at me confused I laughed " yeah me and Annie been best friends since like elementary school and Roman since high school she interdoced me to him when they started dating" I said smiling playing with his fingers he smiled " Thats cool never knew that yeah I met Annie when I arrived at FCW Roman was already there we hit it off right away and became best friends then came along Seth then Roman interdoced us to your brother Brett that awhole" Dean said laughing at the last part I laughed along with him he looked at me and pulled me into his lap I smiled and he started playing with my fingers I looked at him from the corner of my eye he was really good looking like a sex God I laughed to myself he put his finger under my chin and made me look up at him we stared at each other I could feel the butterflies in my stomach my heart was beating 10x faster then nomal I'm pretty sure he could hear it he rubbed his thumb over my cheek " I think we need to finished what we started earlier" Dean finally said breaking the silence I just looked at him he leaned in and pressed his lips to mine I felt fireworks going off I put my arms around his neck and kissed him back he bit my bottom lip and tugged on it for access I let him enter and he deeped the kiss I was on cloud 9 we contuined kissing well makeout until someone cleared their throat we broke apart I jumped from Deans lap and sat by him I looked up and saw...**

**Author Note: Ahhh I hope this is long enough if not I'm sorry I try harder next time, but enjoy chapter 4 guys :) **


End file.
